


Hope is Bright

by GracieDolitt



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: 1x11, Emotional Whump, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm Whump, Translation, Whump, 不肖子神探, 浪子神探
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieDolitt/pseuds/GracieDolitt
Summary: 【授权翻译】警队在Bright被Watkins绑架的五天后找到了他。
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Kudos: 11





	Hope is Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoulfireInc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulfireInc/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hope is Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686449) by [SoulfireInc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulfireInc/pseuds/SoulfireInc). 



> （原作者的话）亲爱的们好！在episode11存在巨大的潜在whumpy，于是我在解决写书时遭遇的灵感匮乏问题的同时快速完成了这篇单章节。阅读愉快！

焦虑如同利爪撕扯他的胸膛，攥紧他的喉咙，在他的胃里留下刻痕。Gil已无法再忍受。以往的每个案件都有其令人不适之处，但都无法与这个相比。他从未有过这般感受，随着每次焦灼的心跳，那股使人反胃的压力都将他挤迫得更甚。希望像是磨损的线头，消耗在每一寸搜寻无果的森林里，每个走向都是错的。他们要没有时间了。

Bright要没有时间了。

从Bright潜入一条失控的线索，Gil与他失联已有五天。他们意识到他的失踪已有五天。他们发现Shannon的尸体以及查出Paul Lazar的真实身份已有四天。而从Gil基于一线希望勉为其难地去找Martin Whitly医生寻求帮助至今已有三天。

两天前他们查到了正确的化名，之后在这片可憎的树林里搜查了22个小时，试图找到Watkins的藏身之处。

空气侵蚀着暴露的皮肤，Gil感到外套无法抵御的寒冷。他们已经寻找了数英里的范围，一无所获。

Bright差不多一周没能吃他的药了。可怜的孩子平日也只是靠这些勉强应付着。

淡水的新鲜气息隐隐钻入鼻腔，他们快到河边了。这意味着他们已很接近。前方传来JT的一声叫喊，Gil跑过最后一道山脊。他面前是一阵骚动，手电筒的光束在将晚的天色中交错晃动，搜寻的队伍中人们在叫嚷或奔走。JT朝他挥挥手，他小跑过去。

“屋内安全，”他喘着气说，深色的眼里闪烁着他不肯在语气中透出的担忧，“没人在里面。”

Gil点点头。“他们肯定没走远。分开找——这里的每一寸都要搜，明白吗？”

“明白，老大。”

JT走向左侧，Gil往右，其他警员在中间分散。这仓库看起来像流浪汉住的小屋，有点破旧，但事情肯定不如表面那样简单。Gil之前看过设计图纸，里面有四个钢板墙面的房间和一些封死的门，很适合用来作为挟持人质数天的地牢。

Bright曾在那里面，独自一人，数天。

Gil浑身一抖。过后再说，现在他需要集中精神，找到Bright，其他的先放下。

“不许动！WATKINS!”

Gil感到自己仓促跳动的心被绊了一下。Dani找到他了。他飞奔绕过房角，看到水面上一块突出的悬崖边上Dani举着枪。Watkins暴露在手电筒的光束中。情急之下，他把Bright挡在身前，用枪对准他的太阳穴。

Gil觉得肺中所有的空气瞬间被抽离。Bright，哦不。他脸上的神情比恐惧更糟。尽管隔着一段距离，Gil也能看到他在颤抖，看到他模糊的眼神，神色比以往任何时候都黯淡。他的一只手淤青浮肿，紧紧按在身体左侧的一块巨大的血迹上。一道血流从他脸的一侧滴落。Watkins抓着他虚弱的身体。

Dani和Gil同时缓慢地从两侧接近，包围住他们。

“结束了，Watkins.”Gil谨慎地说，语调平稳，比他自己感受的要克制得多，尽管他想要尖叫，“你成功逃脱过，但这次不会了。”

Watkins笑了。“你这么认为，Arroyo？你觉得你们占上风吗？”他再次笑出声，“我可不这么想。”

“放他走。”Dani开口，声音在渐深的暮色中显得沉稳有力，“我们可以谈谈。”

Watkins耸耸肩，拖着Bright随意地后退一步，他的手枪在光线中闪了一下。Gil和Dani急切地往前一步，盯着接近的悬崖边缘。

“我为什么得那么做？”Watkins主动问道，将枪口按进Bright的太阳穴，调整了一下他抓着Bright的手势，攥住他的心口。“这孩子跟我相处得很愉快，我们聊了聊过去的回忆，你知道的，野营啊老相识啊……”

Gil的胃收紧了。那个箱子里的女孩。他看着Bright，渴望从他眼中看出他仍在思考、想尝试逃脱的迹象。他们视线接触时，Gil仿佛被人揍了一拳。他眼神已毫无抗争的意愿，没有决意，有的只是深深的疲惫和一种Gil不确定自己有没有勇气去理解的痛苦。

“Bright.”他缓缓说道，将所有确信注入语气和眼神，只希望Bright能再坚持一会儿。Watkins再度开口说话，想刺激Dani，可Gil没在听，Bright迷失且无助的面容令他发怔：他此生头一回看上去如此深切而不可挽回地心碎。

Bright点点头，动作很轻，也许只是颤抖了一下。他视线没有离开Gil，眼中有什么变得坚定起来。Gil发觉希望一闪而过，明亮而短暂，一时不知该如何珍惜。他想这孩子没事的，他会用他侧写师的诡计，通过对话就渡过难关。

他花了太长时间才明白那并非这孩子的计划。

“Gil，”他轻轻说道，声音几乎淹没在河水低沉的奔流中。当他喃喃说出那个最糟的请求，Gil握紧了自己的枪。

“向我开枪。”

Gil摇了摇头，用力眨眼，快速思考着。Dani往前走去，仍举枪对准Watkins——对准Bright. 没有一条清晰的射击路径，做不到击中他们其中一人的同时不伤到另一个。

“Gil！”Bright的叫喊穿过Watkins粗鲁的笑声，他狂热地瞪着双眼，“向我开枪！向我开枪！”

“我可不希望这样，Malcolm，”Watkins低声说，“我告诉过你该怎么了结。”

事情发生得太快了。Watkins笑着向后倾身，枪声响起，强光一闪而过。在明白过来发生了什么之前，Gil Arroyo看着他所知道的自己唯一的孩子被向后拖去，与那个杀人犯一同消失在崖边，坠入表面结冰的河中。

***

如一阵浪潮涌来的轻松感冲走了所有疼痛与思绪。一切都安静下来。空气温和地擦过坠落的他，似乎星星也在云端窥视。

Malcolm不再感到受伤的那只手上疼痛难忍的抽搐，也意识不到身侧的刀伤产生的剧烈刺痛了，甚至肩上不断涌出的温暖的鲜血也与他分离，毫不相干。下落的时候一切都很平静。杀人犯用手按住他的胸口和肩膀，让他先一步落下，用他来抵挡坠落的冲击。

他就要死了。

Malcolm Bright以足以震碎骨头的冲力撞向冰面，沉入漆黑的水中。他不再呼吸，也不期望能再次看到那些星星。

如果他还有时间，应该还会露出微笑。

***

夜晚如哀悼的氛围般笼罩下来。随着每分每秒的流逝Bright生存的机会都在变少。天色已经暗到难以看清河面了。

Dani冲到岸边，没注意到鞋子把脚磨坏了。她注视着河面平稳的水流，冰面反射着她手电筒的光。河边有茂盛的树木和高耸的岩石，但没有生命的迹象。

太迟了。Bright不见了。

她用力甩了甩头，停掉这个想法。她是不会放弃的，哪怕只剩一丝轻微的希望。Bright战胜过那么多困难，再多一个又如何？

该死的白痴。向我开枪。真是——他怎么能——好像他们累死累活工作了这些天就为了得到一具尸体？不论这个厚脸皮的能对所谓大局和允许的损失限度有什么言论，好像他们的头等任务不是把他活着带回去？她确信Bright会将自己的生命视为最末，而接受他的死亡已是她的底线。

向我开枪。

为什么她会后悔没有扣下板机？Watkins，他可能会逃走，他熟悉这片树林，而且足够健壮来应对当下的状况。可是Bright……

不，她不会放弃的。除非有人告诉她事已定局，而她已经没什么可争取的了。

她费力地爬过一堆被河水冲刷得平滑了的砾石，笨拙地跳回地面。JT和Swanson在搜查对面的河岸。Gil跟她在一边，落后她几分钟的路程，以免她漏掉了什么。

她的手电像一座个人的灯塔左右扫着。光线落到一棵横过一半河面的光秃秃的树上，它的枝干徒劳地朝四面伸展努力阻止自身的下落。一个深色头发的瘦削男人挂在树枝末端。

“Bright！”她没去想水有多冷就冲进河里，一瞬间冻得像是空气都离开了身体，但她不予理会，呼叫了Gil和其他人。她接近他的时候，河水已经淹到了她的腰部。寒冷渗入体内，她牙齿打颤。

Bright被枝干末端一个纤细的分支拦住，一只胳膊被卡在另一条伸入水中的大树枝上，这个高度正好够他垂着的头高过水面。

他没被河底潜伏的复杂地形困住纯靠运气，还能呼吸也得靠这愚蠢的运气。

除非他没呼吸了。

“Bright？”Dani喘着气说，下巴冷得发抖，“Br-Bright，坚持、坚持住。”

她将双臂伸到他胳膊下方，搂住他往上带。他起来几英寸就被什么东西拖住了。Dani又抬了一次，把他抱了出来。水流帮她分担了一些重量。

“坚持住，Bright. 给我坚持住。没事了。我找到你了。”

“Dani！”Gil的声音在夜色中显得尤其安慰。

“在这儿！”她回头喊道，嗓音因冰水的冲击而颤抖着，“我找、找到他了！”

Gil从树林里狂奔出来，从Jackie去世后Dani就没见过他脸色这么苍白。他冲到水中，抓住Bright，和Dani一起把他拖到岸边。

“Bright？”他们让他仰面躺下，跪在他两侧，“Bright？”

没有呼吸。他的衬衫被扯破了，露出与他憔悴的面容同等的死一般苍白的瘦弱胸膛。他胸前肋骨突出，到处都是深色的瘀伤，身侧泛红起皱的皮肤围绕着一道深深的狭长伤口。鲜血从他肩上的枪伤处缓缓渗出，在他大理石般的皮肤上看起来是醒目的黑色。

Gil不发一语，开始按压他的胸口。Dani俯身对着Bright的嘴唇急促地吹入两口气。没有反应。

按压。

吹气。

没反应。

“快点，孩子。”Gil恳求道，声音嘶哑，比Dani任何时候见过的他都要脆弱。她看到他面色苍白，眼里带着绝望，“快点，Malcolm，别对我这样，孩子。”

他又一次按起Bright的胸口，这回更加用力。

Bright嘴里喷出一股极小的水流，身子抖动了一下。

“对！对，就这样，就这样。吸气，Bright，吸气。”

Bright轻微抽搐着。他们帮他侧过身好吐出更多的水。他略微睁开眼睛，眼神模糊，尚无意识，脸色苍白得像是河面的浮冰。

Gil拉着Bright让他坐起来，靠在自己胸口。

“我们得让他暖和起来，”他含糊地说，耸肩脱下外套。Dani扶着Bright让Gil把外套披到他瘦削的肩上，再轻轻地让他靠在Gil的胸前，她脱下自己的夹克盖住Bright外露的胸膛。他的衬衫已是破烂不堪地挂在身上。

“坚持住，Bright.”Gil低语道，一边紧张地揉搓他胸前，Dani负责背面。他流血的肩膀抵着Gil绷紧了，“后援快到了。我们都在呢。只要再坚持一下，孩子。”

Dani往回看了一眼树林，她能听到正在赶来的其他人的声音，还看到一辆救护车，几分钟之内就能赶到。她将视线转回Bright身上，他眼神空洞，毫无以往那个话痨神经质的影子。Dani更用力地搓搓他的手臂。

“坚持下去，Malcolm. 会没事的。”

他疲惫地皱起眉头，下巴动了动，慢慢地眨眼想变得清醒。他喃喃地说了些什么，几乎不及呼吸大声。Dani倾身靠近。

“他说什么？”

她吸了口气。

“‘Jennifer Hopkins’”，她重复道，感到一股无关寒冬的凉意渗入胸腔，“‘她的名字是Jennifer Hopkins.’”

“哦天呐。”Gil将Bright拉近自己，下巴抵住他的头顶，抱着他如同抱着希望本身。“对不起，Malcolm. 真对不起。”

Dani感到喉咙哽咽，眼底灼热。Gil本无意表现得那样恐惧，那样心碎。Dani不再克制，她挪过去抱住他们两个，把Bright抱在她和Gil中间，半是她不希望Bright被冻死，半是她需要感受到他紧贴着她的呼吸。不与他们紧靠在一起的话，她就再也无法承受。

Bright在他俩怀中剧烈颤抖，眉头紧皱，眼珠在眼皮底下乱动，呼吸急剧且破碎。但无论经历过何种痛苦，受到过何等创伤，他现在又有了生存的机会。无论他已经多么破碎不堪，他们都会让他重新变得完整。他还有希望。他还活着。他回到了归属的地方。

与他的家人在一起。


End file.
